


Who's That Stalker?!

by Khass_The_Cyberpunk



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Nalu - Freeform, Stalker, Stalking, i was bored, ooc Sting Eucliffe, yandere Sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khass_The_Cyberpunk/pseuds/Khass_The_Cyberpunk
Summary: Natsu has been feeling as if he is being watched lately.





	Who's That Stalker?!

**Author's Note:**

> I was very fucking bored

Natsu stopped in his path. He turned his head, looking behind himself quickly. "Why are you so paranoid?" He smacked his palm against his forehead. "It's nothing" he turned and continued walking. 

Behind a couple of wooden crates, Sting was crouching mouth covered with both hands. He sat up on his knees, poking his head over the crate, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Natsu..." He whispered. "Since our battles, I've admired you even more than before!" His clutched his chest, feeling his heart pound rapidly. The invisible heart above his head popped as he realised the pink haired dragonslayer had disappeared. "He's probably at the guild hall by now!" 

*

"Natsu? Natsu!" Lucy raised her voice yet the one in question did not respond. "Earth to Natsu!" Happy clapped his paws in front of Natsu's face whom finally responded. 

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, and sat up straight. "What is it?" He asked. 

"You've been acting weird lately" Lucy responded, sitting on the bench beside him. "What's up?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure?" He shrugged, and looked behind himself cautiously, eyes scanning the room. "I think someone is following me" he admitted. 

Lucy took her turn to look behind them for any suspicious activity. She turned back to him, twin tails swishing. "Do you have any idea who it is?" 

"No, I've not even seen the same stranger twice" Natsu shook his head and clasped his hands together. He was clearly nervous. 

"He kept waking up last night too!" Happy chirped. "You'd yell 'Who's there?!' Then fall back to sleep" he recalled. 

"Well, maybe you should consider walking home with someone who doesn't start thinking of fish" Lucy glanced at the blue Exceed who seemed to have drifted off in his thoughts. 

"Could you do it?" Natsu asked without hesitation, a grin spreading across his face. "You're so nice, always looking out for me and stuff!" He added 

"are you sure about that? I guess I can" Lucy scratched the back of her head awkwardly, looking away from the grinning dragon. 

*

"Sting? What are you doing here?!" Gray nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the slim yet muscular blonde peeking from behind a pillar. 

Sting flinched and faced towards the half naked ice wizard. "I-I uhm... I was in town and decided to check in!" He came up with a lie on the spot. 

"Then why are you hiding behind a pillar?" Gray sweat dropped, staring in confusion. 

"Gray, darling, your clothes?" Juvia smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks as she held the ice mage's clothing. 

"Crap!" Gray yelled, and snatched his clothes from her hands. 

Mating took this moment to sneak away, wanting to move closer to Natsu. He slipped on a bench, sitting near the the one that the pink haired teen was sat on, slipping a pair of black sunglasses on. 

Lucy turned her head when Natsu shivered, looking around. 

Sting whistled, looking the opposite way. 

Lucy turned back to Natsu, "who do you think is following you anyway?" She asked, crossing her legs. 

"No clue, I told you before" Natsu rolled his eyes, and ran a finger around the rim of his empty mug.

Sting watched intently, eyes locked on Natsu's finger. The blonde blushed, and felt himself melt inside. "His hands are delicate?" He mumbled softly. 

"Hey Sting!" 

He jumped letting out a squeak then glancing beside him. "Oh, hey Wendy" he smiled. 

"I've not seen you before, what brings you here?" The blue haired girl asked, sitting next to him. 

"I was just in town and decided to come and visit" Sting leaned his elbow on the surface of the table, glancing around. 

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? We're in doors" Wendy asked, reaching out to tap one of the lenses. 

"Well... I don't know" he lied, and sat up straight, looking past the young girl. 

Natsu was walking toward the exit beside Lucy with the blue cat on his shoulder. They looked like a happy couple. 

The dragonslayer almost glared, but held it back as he feared it might reveal his real reason for being in Magnolia. 

Wendy glanced behind her, wondering what he was staring at. She turned her head back towards Sting. "Huh?" She raised a brow. 

Sting was no longer there.

*

"Home sweet home!" Natsu exclaimed and flopped on to the couch. "Thanks for walking me home, Luce!" He turned on his back, sitting up. 

"No problem, think you'll be ok tonight?" Lucy asked, walking over. She stumbled, the toe of her boot getting caught in the edge of the carpet. "Ah!" She let out a squeal. 

"Ah! Lucy!" 

Sting ran to the window upon hearing the sudden cry from Natsu. He pressed his nose to the glass and what he saw shocked him. 

Natsu was laying, back against the couch, best open and his hands grasping onto the chub on the back of the celestial wizard's thighs. "Lucy..." His voice almost seemed to be slipping erotically. 

Lucy was straddling the dragonslayer's waist, arms pressed closed together, hands resting on his bare chest. Her cleavage seemed to be pressed out on purpose near his face. 

Sting's heart tore yet his nose bled from the censored erotic scene before him. His eyes locked onto the blonde's rear at lace baby pink panties. Under the middle of the waistband was a small heart shaped hole with a white bow on the left bump of the heart. Rage built up inside him and he kicked the door open with brute force. "How dare you seduce my man?!" He yelled. 

Lucy and Natsu turned their heads. "Sting?!" They yelled in unison. 


End file.
